Reckless
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Cody makes a reckless decision.


**Reckless:**

**Pairing: **Cody Rhodes/Dean Ambrose

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Cody makes a reckless decision.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Cody knew it was a bad idea when he followed the taller, younger man into his hotel room. He knew he should have been a few floors up in his own hotel room with his adoring wife-to-be who had flown hundreds of miles to spend a few precious hours with her man but instead he was seducing a man he'd had trouble keeping his eyes off from the moment the younger man debuted almost eight months ago. He let out an inward groan as the door shut behind them and the younger man turned around to pull a small, smug sort of smile as he dropped his bag onto the floor next to the large bed.

Cody ran a hand through his short, black hair as the younger man approached him slowly. He let out a sharp breath as he felt the other man's hand touch his face and run it through his moustache. "What're you doing?"

"Why did you grow this stupid thing?" The younger man smirked as he looked into Cody's baby blue eyes. "You look so much more attractive without it."

Cody shrugged. "Brandi likes it." He inwardly cursed himself for mentioning _her_ name right now.

The younger man removed his hand and scowled. "Maybe you should go upstairs then."

"C'mon Jon, I didn't mean it that way." Cody pleaded as he watched Jon Good who was better known as Dean Ambrose turn and walk towards the window. "Jon, you've got no idea how bad I want this, how bad I _need_ this."

Jon turned around and that damn smirk was back on his first. "Oh really? Tell me how much you want it baby Rhodes." He stalked the short distance to where Cody stood and pressed their bodies together.

Cody gasped as their bodies connected for the first time. He tilted his head up just as Jon leant down and pressed their mouths together, their lips molding perfectly into one another. Cody couldn't help but let out a gasp as he felt Jon's hands reach around behind him and grab onto his ass, squeezing slightly as their bodies were pulled impossibly closer together. He moved his hands around to grab at Jon's waist, his fingers grasping at the thick muscle that it found there as he tried to do something instead of looking like a starfish who let his partner do all the work.

Jon pulled back from the kiss after a minute and grunted a simple instruction. "Bed. Now."

Cody slid out of the larger man's grasp as he moved his way to the bed, pulling his plain white t-shirt up and over his head before discarding it onto the floor. He looked up at Jon who was pulling off his own blue zip up jacket and plain black t-shirt. He watched as Jon pulled the thin t-shirt up and over his head, revealing his own toned abdomen and broad shoulders. He licked his lips and grinned as he shamelessly undid his jeans and pulled them down slightly, allowing his erection to breathe before wrapping his hand around it and started stroking himself slowly.

"Fuck yes." He moaned softly as he watched Jon lick his own lips in anticipation. "Why do you have to wear those stupid vests when you're hiding _that_ underneath?"

Jon closed the gap between them once more and took Cody's dick into his own hand, pumping a few times before he dropped down to his knees. He looked up at Cody and sent him a wink before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the thick cock that stood proudly to attention just inches in front of his face. He slid his mouth up and down the thick piece of meat, groaning when he felt Cody's fingers tangle into his short, light coloured hair and start to move Jon's mouth up and down.

Jon's hands moved up to grab at Cody's hips, holding them completely still as he continued sucking up and down the length he had in his mouth. He could hear Cody moaning and panting above him and felt the fingers that were wrapped in his short hair tighten. He moved both of his hands from the slender hips in front of him and pulled his mouth off of the older man's erection with a slight pop. He used his left hand to continue jerking the thick shaft, a moan of appreciation leaving Cody's pouty lips. He moved his right hand to his mouth and instantly pushed three of his thick fingers inside and sucked on them, making sure they were coated enough before pulling them out and placing his lips back around Cody's cock.

He looked up at the attractive slightly older man, who had his head thrown back in pure ecstasy, loud moans leaving his lips as he continued his ministrations. He managed to push Cody's muscular thighs apart far enough so his right hand could squeeze in and his index finger traced the quivering hole before plunging right in, knuckle deep. He felt Cody's body tense and squeeze at the intrusion but he continued rocking the single digit, moving it in and out slowly before adding in the second digit.

"Ugh fuck." Cody groaned at the discomfort. It had been literally years since he had last done this and if Jon's long, thick fingers were anything to go by, he was certainly going to feel the after effects for a few days after yet. "Yesss." He hissed as he felt Jon add in the third finger.

Jon looked up and smirked around the thick cock. He continued bobbing up and down at a somewhat fast pace, enjoying the sounds that Cody made with every movement. His fingers started to move faster too, pumping in and out while they stretched Cody's tight asshole. It was when he crooked his fingers to the left that he felt Cody's entire body tense up and the younger man all but screamed in pleasure as he surprisingly came, shooting his warm cum down Jon's willing throat.

Jon continued sucking and pumping his fingers until he was sure that Cody had come down from his orgasm. He slowly pulled his mouth off and his fingers out before standing up, looking down at Cody with his two-inch height difference with a grin on his face. He licked his lips subconsciously before he felt Cody press their lips back together in an intense, passionate kiss as tongues move desperately against each other while their bodies pushed just as eagerly together.

Cody pulled away first and pressed his lips onto Jon's neck, an overwhelming sense of pride coming over him as he heard the softest of moans leave the taller man's mouth. He used his lips to kiss lower down on the attractive man's body, moving over his pectorals, his tongue lapping at one of the man's nipples which made Jon groan as he kissed lower and lower. He carefully made his way down Jon's abdomen, his body dropping so he was only on his knees as he kissed at the firm muscle that was there, his tongue delving between the well developed muscle and over the bellybutton. He stopped as the waistband of the other man's black, well worn jeans, looking up at the dark eyes that were watching his intensely, an unspoken conversation through their eyes as Jon all but told him what he wanted just through a look.

Cody smirked as he rubbed at the outline of the already hard bulge through the jeans. He could _feel_ just how big Jon was and his mouth went dry in anticipation. His skilled fingers quickly undid the button and zipped down the fly before hooking in the waistband and pulling them down along with the black boxer briefs Jon had put on after their match. His eyes went wide as he looked at the huge length that stood to attention lying flat against the well defined stomach. He tentatively wrapped his hand around the base and stroked the other man's cock a few times, grinning as he heard a moan from above him.

He looked up once he felt Jon's strong fingers grip onto the small amount of hair on his head as he was yanked to look up at him. "Come on Cody, just suck me already." He groaned, forcing the slightly older man's mouth towards his aching cock. "But not too much, my cum isn't for your mouth."

Cody couldn't help but moan at Jon's dirty words as he wrapped his lips expertly around the thick cock that belonged to the other man. He felt Jon's fingers wrap around the back of his head and start to move his hips in and out, slowly at first as he let Cody get used to his length before he started moving his hips a little bit faster and a little bit rougher. Cody couldn't help but groan as he let his talented mouth go slack while Jon face-fucked him. It had been far too long since he had been dominated like this and he couldn't deny that he fucking loved it. There were some things Brandi couldn't do for him.

Cody looked up at Jon who smirked as he looked down to see the former Intercontinental Champion on his knees, pupils blown wide with lust and taking his cock into his mouth like a pro. "You fucking like that, don't you? Like me fucking your face?" Jon grunted as he continued thrusting his hips back and forth. He heard some sort of muffled moan come from around his cock and he smirked before pulling Cody's deliciously warm mouth off his hard cock. "Get on the bed and I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." He grinned as he looked down to see Cody hard as a rock again.

Jon watched as Cody pushed down his underpants and jeans and kicked them off with his shoes and socks before crawling onto the bed. He lay down flat and spread his legs ready. But Jon had other plans. "Nuh-uh." He tutted. "I want you on all fours."

Cody nodded numbly and quickly bent over so his ass was facing to the end of the bed. Jon smirked, quickly discarding his own jeans, shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed behind the slightly smaller man. He grinned as he knelt behind him, his right hand moving so that he could run it along Cody's well rounded ass cheeks. He groaned in approval before giving the thick piece of meat a hard smack. "You've got a nice ass, Rhodes." He remarked, giving it another hard smack.

Cody merely moaned in response as he felt Jon line his cock up with his hole and slowly but surely push it all the way in. He felt his head drop and bit hard on his bottom lip so not to scream out in pain. It had been far too long since he'd let someone do this to him and he had almost forgotten what it felt like. The fact that Jon was hung like a horse wasn't exactly alleviating his pain either. He let out a soft moan when he felt Jon was all the way in, felt his hips pressed up against his ass cheeks as their balls touched in an electrifying sort of way.

Jon only waited a few moments before he began moving in and out, slow, deep thrusts at first before he started to get quicker and faster, their skin smacking hard against each other as their moans drowned out the noise. He gripped his finger tightly onto Cody's bony hips and _really_ started to go for it. He had never been inside someone this tight or someone that felt so damn good around his cock. He knew Cody must be enjoying it as he heard quiet whimpers and soft little moans every now and then escape the slightly older man's mouth.

But it wasn't enough for Jon. He wanted Cody to scream.

He never missed a beat with his thrusts though, his hips still pounding faster and harder into Cody while he grunted, their skin smacking together each time he thrust in and Cody bucked back eagerly. He reached his hand down and tangled his fingers into Cody's short hair, yanking the older man's head up and forcing his to look at him. "Moan like you fucking want it." Jon grunted, sitting up slightly on his knees so that he could straighten Cody up and fuck him the hard way he knew that Rhodes wanted it.

"People will hear." Cody said quietly.

Jon angled his hips just a little to the left and then thrust in hard, causing Cody to let out a much louder moan. He'd hit the million dollar spot he was sure. He continued thrusting in that exact same spot, repeatedly striking Cody's prostate time and time again, each time making Cody moan louder and louder. His fingers tightened in Cody's dark hair and pulled his head back further, forcing their lips together as they shared one of the messiest most arousing kisses either of them had ever experienced.

Jon's hips continued thrusting hard and harder, fast and faster in and out of Cody's willing body, his rhythm never faltering even for a minute as they finally broke their kiss. "Scream for me you little bitch." He groaned, leaning forward to nip onto Cody's salty neck all while still pounding relentlessly into him.

"Jon!" Cody moaned loudly, but not loud enough for Jon.

Jon bit Cody's neck harder this time, making Cody yelp and push back onto his invading cock, forcing the cock that was buried deep inside of him to go further and slam against his prostate. "Oh fuck JON!" Cody moaned loudly, ignoring the paper-thin walls and the fact that someone might just go and tell Brandi what he was doing as he let the pleasure overwhelm him and embrace his every sense. "Fuck JON, I'm gonna cum soon."

"Cum then." Jon grunted, licking a trail from Cody's neck to his shoulder before taking another short bite. "Jerk yourself off while I pound your tight little ass."

Cody moaned loudly again as he reached his right hand down and started stroking rapidly on his hard cock, his hand moving up and down the thick shaft while Jon continued pouding into him. He knew he couldn't last long, not with the way Jon's cock kept slamming into his prostate. He'd never had it this good before; Jon was fucking fantastic, he thought as he stroked himself to orgasm.

He felt Jon's thrusts go almost robotic as they started to pick up in speed again, their bodies colliding with an arousing noise that drowned only by his loud moans and Jon's grunting and groaning. He could feel that the younger man was about to come and he knew he'd only be a few steps behind him, if not in front of him as he continued stroking his hard cock to orgasm. It only took a few more jerks of his wrist before he was coming hard for the second time that evening thanks to the man who was still thrusting in and out of him hard.

He screamed out Jon's name as loud as he could while he heard a softer grunt of his own name and his hips squeezed as he felt Jon cum inside of him. He let go of his overstimulated cock as he felt the thrusts slow down until they finally stopped. He felt Jon linger inside of him for a few moments before finally pulling out for good.

Jon moved off of the bed and went straight for the bathroom, grabbing one of the towels and wiping himself down with it before throwing it to the older man who was still kneeling on the bed. He heard a mumbled "thanks" as Cody wiped himself down while he bent down and pulled on his black, cotton briefs. He took the towel back off the other man and threw it back into the bathroom before making his way onto the bed.

He reached for the remote and turned the television on, ignoring the glaring look he received from Rhodes as he pulled his clothes back on. He channel surfed until he stopped on the channel that was showing their pay-per-view, leaning back against the bed before turning to the man who he'd just made orgasm twice. "You better get back to your woman Rhodes. I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

"Maybe I'd rather stay here with you." Cody said quietly.

"Don't start that emotional crap with me." Jon snapped. "You knew what this was and you have a woman upstairs waiting for you. Just go."

"So this is a one-time thing?" Cody asked quietly.

"That depends on what you want." Jon said shortly. "Dude, come on, you're going to be married in a few months and you want to sneak around behind her back with me? I don't do that shit man."

Cody scoffed. "You just did."

"This was a one-time thing Rhodes." Jon said sharply, his own screen character shining through. "Just go."

"Yeah, okay." Cody said quietly, turning to leave the room that was what he wanted and entering the room that held his what he should be doing.

END

**A/N:** this pretty much came about because I FINALLY realized what a babe Dean Ambrose is, siggggghhhh. Hope you guys liked it anyway and thanks for reading/reviewing/following/making it a favourite. Much appreciated! GatesVengeance x


End file.
